


A Girl Like You

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Caroline, through the ages. [Authorized sequel to lit_chick08's <a href="http://total-fangirl.livejournal.com/62242.html">It Took So Long (Just To Feel All Right)</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Like You

There is something comfortable about his attachment and attraction to Caroline Forbes. She's neither brown-haired nor brown-eyed and it's refreshing to lose his mind along the curves of her body.

He felt that way the first time, centuries ago when she really was a seventeen-year-old girl and he took advantage of her humanity. Now she's still younger than him by a hundred and fifty years, but what's time to repeat offenders?

Nothing at all, that's what.

She punishes him in her own way: pretending to be angry he's there; resisting his advances until he's forced to tell her something he feels— _You're so fucking hot,_ he whispers against her skin, but not what he really means, _I need you, or someone like you_ ; clawing at his skin until he bleeds as he nails her to the wall behind the club they'd been dancing in.

But with her, there is never the inevitable moment where she leaves him. She would stay forever, and he knows this about her, even though she'd never be stupid enough to tell him that. (Human Caroline had worn her heart on her sleeve; Vampire Caroline is a better actress.)

He still knows, anyway, and it's enough just to know. She doesn't feel the need to lay out his crap, so why would he do that to her? (Like other vampires he's known for a few centuries, both of whom enjoy him when his purposes suit their needs and then just as easily leave him behind when he transitions to a third wheel.)

He wakes in the morning with her blonde hair across his chest and her hand palm-open over his lower belly. She's still asleep, so the fact that it's so sexy and he's already turned on as his eyes flutter open is its own gift. She's genuine; she's _Caroline_.

The only thing she wants from him she would never ask for because she knows he can't give it.

(Sometimes, he really wishes he could.)


End file.
